


Planning

by supermariogirl



Series: The Evil Space Trio(T.E.S.T.) [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Evil Girlfriends, Evil Plans, F/F, I Wrote This Solely So That There Would Be Content And A Tag For This Grab Bag I Call A Ship, Polyamory, Rarepair, Sort Of Redeemed Aquamarine, Sort Of Redeemed Navy, Sort Of Redeemed White Pearl, The Evil Space Trio, join me in rarepair hell, poor kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 11:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Aquamarine, Navy, and White Pearl's hobbies were a bit questionable, but it kept them occupied and prevented them from causing any real damage.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> I need more people shipping this. If you're reading this, then my plan is working.

Somewhere in the woods near the outskirts of Beach City, a small, red spaceship sat near a tree. In it, dwelled three Gems.

The first was a Ruby with her Gem on her navel. The second was an Aquamarine, with her Gem just under her right eye, giving the illusion of a tear falling down her face. And finally, a Pearl with gray hair tied in two buns, who was also a navel-Gem.

Despite their seemingly cute appearances, they were currently thinking of new ways to torment the local human residents of Beach City. It was a pasttime they took a lot of joy in, seeing the scared look on the poor human's face when they chased them around. It never got old, and they were always trying out new things, much to the townsfolks' dismay.

Of course, there was nothing the people of Beach City could do about it. You see, these three had made a sort of deal with the Crystal Gems: as long as they didn't kill or severely injure any humans, limited these shenanigans to just twice a month, and stayed within Beach City's borders, they could do as they pleased.

"Hey, Aqua~" Navy, the Ruby greeted. "Found any unsuspecting humans yet?"

"Oh, plenty." Aquamarine replied, just entering the ship after a night of observing random humans, her wings fading away after landing. "We haven't scared that Kevin guy yet. I think we should."

"Great idea!" Navy exclaimed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Aquamarine from behind. "I overheard some other humans complaining about him, so this'll be perfect!"

White Pearl chuckled. "What should we do with him?"

"We still have a week to prepare, so hopefully we can pull something off." Navy giggled.

"I think we'll be doing them a favor, teaching him a lesson." White Pearl mentioned. "From what I heard, he deserves it."

"Oh, and I already had an idea for next month!" Aquamarine announced. Navy let go of her as she flew over to White Pearl.

"Do tell..." the Pearl requested, sitting down in the ship's cockpit.

"There's this new human, she just moved in a while ago." the flying blue Gem explained. "And she's a total wuss! A frail little thing, really."

"I think I know who you're talking about!" Navy added. "I agree... we should give her a warm welcome."

"So after we scare Kevin, we should scare her next!" Aquamarine said. "It'll be so much fun!"

"I have a few new ideas we can test out, but first let's focus on Kevin." White Pearl reminded them as she got up.

"You're right." Navy replied. "Let's show him what we're made of!"

"I love you two." Aquamarine complimented.

"Evil group hug!" Navy cheered.

White Pearl, being the taller Gem, kneeled down and pulled both of them into her arms and they embraced her. The three of them blushed. Despite their... questionable morality, they were capable of feeling a strong love towards each other.

Many Gems were weary of their relationship, but Steven suggested that it was a good thing. Maybe if they were able to love each other, that love could be used to help them become better people.

But it seemed as though they had quite a long way to go.

After a few moments of embrace, the three let go of each other and resumed their plotting. Poor Kevin wasn't going to stand a chance.

"Now, let's see what we can do..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a tease to a full story idea I had. I don't know if I'll end up doing it or not. I probably will since I love the idea of these three being together. But I have a bunch of other plans I want to do first.


End file.
